dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
General Zod
}} General Dru-Zod was a member of the Kryptonian Military Guild and leader of the planet's defense forces before his exile to the Phantom Zone days before the planet's destruction. Devoted to Krypton and their way of life, Dru-Zod will stop at nothing to ensure Krypton's survival; an ambition matched only by his hatred for the House of El. Background Dru-Zod was the descendant of legendary Kryptonian conqueror Admiral Dru-Zod, and ruled over Krypton's security forces, gaining prominence for his heroic, though futile, efforts to protect the city of Kandor from being appropriated by the alien conqueror, Brainiac. When the Kryptonian Science Council discovered that two of their most revered scientists, Jor-El and Non, had determined that in a short matter of time, Krypton would suffer geothermic upheaval that would destroy the entire planet, they branded the two as heretics and sent General Zod and his militants to Jor-El's laboratory to arrest them. The Science Council administered a stern warning to them, and set them free. Before long, Zod and his wife and second-in-command; Ursa, discovered that Jor-El and Non had been right all along. Non ignored the Council's warning and preached to the populace of Krypton; revealing everything he knew of the pending disaster. Zod and Ursa defected from the military and joined Non's cause. Soon after, Non was captured and lobotomized under orders of the Science Council. This incident drove Zod over the edge and he and Ursa began an insurrection that made them the most wanted criminals on the planet. They were eventually captured and brought to justice. However, Jor-El argued on their behalf and swayed the Science Council from sentencing them to death. Instead, Jor-El elected for a more peaceful means of punishment - exile in the Phantom Zone. From that moment on, Zod harbored a deep hatred for Jor-El and swore vengeance on his house and family, a vendetta that was passed on to Jor-El's son, Kal-El. General Zod's powers are the same as Superman's when under the Earth's yellow sun; He possesses flight, superhuman durability, freezing breath, superhuman speed, extrasensory powers, including X-ray vision, heat-vision, superhuman longevity and strength. Zod is also a skilled miliatry tactician. Combat Statistics *General Zod (Legends PvP) *General Zod (Fortress of Solitude: Power Core) *General Zod (Fortress of Solitude: Sunstone Matrix) *General Zod (The Phantom Zone) *General Zod (Brainiac's Bottle Ship) *General Zod (Kandor Central Tower) Involvement *General Zod is a playable character for Legends PvP and Legends PvE. *Zod first appears in the Fortress of Solitude: Power Core raid where he is summoned from the Phantom Zone by Lex Luthor to assist in driving Brainiac from the Fortress of Solitude. *Following Brainiac's defeat, Zod attempts to claim the Fortress' Sunstone Crystals for himself in the Fortress of Solitude: Sunstone Matrix raid. *Zod is the last boss in The Phantom Zone operation. *He is the first boss in the Brainiac's Bottle Ship operation. *Zod is the first boss in the Kandor Central Tower raid. Trivia * Zod first appeared in Adventure Comics #283 (April 1961) * Zod is voiced by Alexander Brandon. * Zod's Phantom Zone Goggles protect him from being driven mad by the unreality of the Phantom Zone. * Zod's grey suit is actually a Kryptonian prison uniform. The first letter of his name is embroidered on his chest in Kryptonian script. *In Legends, Zod uses a unique fighting style. His melee attacks are cross between Martial Arts and Brawling and his range attack (Block Breaker Attack) is laser vision. This can somewhat confuse the player due to the fighting style being very different. *Along with Doomsday, Zod is one of only two characters to ever break Superman's bones. Gallery dc356.png File:ZodPhantomZone.png File:ZodFortress.png PowerCoreZod.jpg z2.png Dc393.png 431135_472095279481074_1999342968_n.jpg Superman flying at Zod.jpg LegendsPvPGeneralZod.png General Zod and Alura (Kandor Central Tower).jpg ZodLowQuality.jpg|Low quality render of initial/alternative look ZodAlternativeLook.jpg External links * Wikipedia * General Zod DC Database Category:Villains Category:Superman Enemies Category:Krypton Category:Zod Category:Male Category:Iconic powers Category:Meta